Safe
by dqdagb1
Summary: Where is Hermione and why can't she remember how she came to be in this darkened room? One-shot...for now. There may be potential for more, let me know :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I only lay claim to the plot.**

She looked up; she was in some sort of darkened room. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She paused for a moment and tried to figure out what she last remembered. She winced at the memory.

_She was on the run with Harry and Ron. The war may have been over but there were still too many Death Eaters out there. They were trying to help the Auror's catch them. They were close on the tail of one of them when they were ambushed. She didn't know how they had caught up with them. She fought them off as well as she could, but they had the upper hand. She heard Harry tell her to run, but she couldn't do that to him or Ron. She kept fighting. Then she was hit with a spell from behind and her world went black. _

She didn't even know if they had made it out alive; she had failed them. A door opened and a middle-aged man in a dark blue suit beckoned for her to exit. She meekly complied; mainly because she wanted to find out where she was. He led her through a maze of hallways into a large conference room. She took a seat and waited.

She didn't have to wait long; several people entered all at once. There was a man with an eye patch, a blond man who looked uncomfortable, a dark haired man with glasses, a man standing next to a fierce looking red head, and finally an arrogant looking dark haired man. They all looked at her quizzically, she realized that she looked rather frightful; her clothes were horribly dirty, her skin equally so, and she didn't even want to know what her hair looked like. She couldn't take the stares anymore so she decided to speak up.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Now who are you and why am I here." She stated in a strong, demanding tone.

"Well Miss Granger we were hoping you could tell us how you came to be here. How did you get into our facilities?" The man with the eye patch asked. She was definitely puzzled, that spell must have sent her here; but she didn't know why.

"If I knew I would tell you, as is I don't even know where here is." She answered with a polite, obligatory smile.

"I see." He replied tightly. "What I want to know is how a girl suddenly appeared on my ship without knowing how?"

"Ship sir?" She asked, now very confused.

"More of a plane actually," the blond man answered.

"Perplexing." She muttered. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't have the answers that you want." Her eyes then widened as she saw Harry's patronus float over towards her.

"_Hermione, Ron and I are fine; but you weren't. I'm sorry for the low blow of catching you while your back was turned, but I couldn't lose you; not after everything we had survived. That spell was simple really; it was designed to send you to the place where you would be safest. Stay there and lay low for a while please. Don't hate me too much." _

And then the patronus dissolved. Great she though, how was she going to get out of this mess.

"What was that?" The blond man asked. "Is that normal here?"

"Nope Capsicle, that was actually the opposite of normal. Well of normal to most people." The dark haired man answered. Then he turned towards her. "By the way are we talking like magic spells here?"

"I'm not at liberty…" She started.

"Come on everyone on this ship isn't normal, we can handle it." The dark haired man stated.

"Well, Statute of Secrecy has already been broken, I'm a witch."

"Like broom riding, cauldron stirring witch?" The dark haired man asked.

"Well I personally don't like brooms and we do make potions in cauldrons, but more of a wand waving sort of magic."

"Ooh, show us a trick Glinda." The dark haired man was positively gleeful now. She pulled out her wand and caused the man to start floating. "This is awesome."

"Can someone please tell me why this ship is the safest place to be?" She asked no one in particular.

"Oh we're the Avengers; it's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing. I'm Tony by the way." The dark haired man told her.

What had Harry been thinking? The safest place for her was among a bunch of super heroes. Oh heaven help them all.

* * *

Hey guys, it's been way too long. No I haven't forgotten No Reason, college has just been kicking my butt. But I am done in two weeks and can't wait. So for one of my classes I am writing a short story and ugh. I have it all in my head but getting it on paper is proving difficult. I did this one-shot just to clear my head. Does anyone else do that? Huh maybe I'm weird. Anyway thanks for everything guys, :D


End file.
